I love you, I hate you, I can't seem to escape you
by Recalled-To-Life777
Summary: Again, this was once on my account on quizilla but was deactivated, so I posted it here. Basically, it shows Naraku as he appears to be, and what happens when he tries to cover up his feelings for a girl he loves, nearly killing her in the process.
1. PrefaceInfo

I love you, I hate you, I can't seem to escape you A Naraku Miniseries Preface/Info

**I love you, I hate you, I can't seem to escape you** A Naraku Miniseries Preface/Info

**Name**

Chi

**Gender**

Female

**Race**

Half Angel—Half Daughter of Satan

**Apparent Age**

18

**True Age**

529

**Height**

5'3"

**Skin**

Pale

**Hair**

Long, dark, chocolate brown with pale, white-gold streaks

**Eyes**

Amethyst purple (thought they occasionally change with her wounds)

**Body type**

Slender and curvy

**Clothes**

Black pants with red trimming

A red tank top

And a black jacket that goes down to my knees with belts and buckles on the sides

**Notes**

I went to work for Naraku when I was young, well, younger; it was only fifty years ago. At first, he continually beat me because he found me "a good fighter, but too free willed for your own good..." and later put a tiny barcode tattoo on my wrist that burns and nearly cripples me with the pain it gives me, and also leads him right to me if I don't go back to him to make the pain stop; which I rarely do.

In one of those first beatings he had given me, he had broken one of my ribs—a common injury from his beatings—and it had punctured my lung. Now, because of that, if I get even the slightest injury, just like a cut on my shoulder or anything, I begin to cough up blood because of my punctured lung.

Even now, fifty years later, he still beats me, mostly because previous beatings leave me too weak to fully complete the jobs he sets for me, though I _do_ get most of the jewel shards that InuYasha has collected when I am sent to kill him. Unfortunately, that's not enough for Naraku.

Before you hear my story, there's a few more things you might want to know about me: as the daughter of Satan and the daughter of an angel, when my heart gets broken, many of my wounds end up reopening. Also, I have _never_ cried; not once, not even when I was a newborn child. And the craziest thing about me, I have never once thought about leaving Naraku...because...even though he beats me...I...can't stand to leave the man I love...


	2. Mission Failed

I love you, I hate you, I can't seem to escape you A Naraku Miniseries Chapter 1: Mission Failed

**I love you, I hate you, I can't seem to escape you** A Naraku Miniseries Chapter 1: Mission Failed

"Nnngh..." I groaned softly, my hand on my ribs and blood trickling out of my mouth as I sat in the tree, my head leaned back and my entire body aching.

"_Go!"_

He had shouted.

"_Find the InuYasha gang and do as you're told for once and destroy them! Maybe then I'll allow you time for your wounds to heal, but then again, you're the daughter of an angel and Satan; you should be able to take care of yourself..."_

He had muttered, dealing one more punch to my ribs, smirking as he had heard the apparently oh-so-satisfying crack of my ribs breaking once more. Then, and only then, had he left me alone to do as he had commanded.

I moaned softly and turned to the side, spitting out the blood that had pooled in my mouth.

"Nnngh...I _know_ that I have to finish off at least _one_ of them this time!" I muttered desperately, wincing as my ribs bent and stabbed in my body. "For once...for once I'm not sure if I can stand another one of his beatings...," I whispered, then jerked my head up as I heard InuYasha and his wench shouting at each other.

A grim smile tugged at my lips as I saw them approaching, and I jumped down from the tree, wincing slightly as I did so.

"Well well...Puppy boy and his wench are fighting _again_...Maybe this oughtta help you..." I smirked and spread my hands in the air, hundreds of the bats I controlled beginning to fly around them, circling them. They continued to tighten the circles they flew, only one breaking ranks to fly me the bottle that contained the jewel shards the InuYasha gang had collected. As I grew ready to give the command to "cease and desist", I heard InuYasha shout out for the Wind Scar, and I gasped, dodging to the side, though it clipped my more injured side and sent me to the ground. I cursed softly and eloquently under my breath, calling back my bats to me. "I...suppose I'll have to settle for this..." Just as my bats transported me away, hopefully to a place closer to Naraku's castle, my wrist began to burn and I yelped softly.

As I landed on the ground with a thump, I winced in pain and instinctively curled in on myself, quickly undoing that as I began to cough harshly, blood erupting from my punctured lungs. I cringed and grunted softly in pain as my wrist burned with pain, and I knew that he was calling me; I was just too injured to answer the call. Only two minutes later, the burning intensified to an unbearable point, and I shouted out in pain, and then it was gone. I whimpered softly and opened my eyes, my vision blurry, as I saw a furious Naraku standing above me.

"Why did you not answer my call and why did you not complete your mission?!" He demanded coldly and harshly, kicking me in the stomach, and I winced, coughing up blood, then looked up at him with defiant eyes.

"I was in the middle of a battle with InuYasha. He injured me and I nearly collapsed; I had to leave or I would have died...," I growled and he growled back at me, his eyes flashing.

"You still could have attempted to kill one of them!" He shouted, and I flinched slightly. He growled in disgust and turned away. "Get up and get moving. I'll give you your punishment when we get back to the castle."

"Heh...would if I could, but like I said...I nearly collapsed back there; I can't stand, much less walk...," I muttered bitterly, and he growled, jerking me to my feet.

"I said walk, dammit!" He yelled, throwing me forward, and I winced as I hit the ground.

"And I said I can't!"

"Allow me to carry her...She _is_ my sister, anyway..." I looked up in surprise and saw a girl with pale skin like my own, long, black hair with neon purple and white stripes, and golden eyes with neon purple specks.

"Tori...you..." She smirked at me, then glared at Naraku.

"Well, half sister at least. I'll carry her if you allow me to work for you, as well..." He smirked at her and nodded.

"You can work for me, yes, but your sister has to learn her own lesson and walk on her own..." I grunted and shook my head, struggling to my feet.

"I...I can walk on my own...," I muttered, sweat rolling down my forehead.

"You're an idiot, Chi...," She murmured, walking along behind me, though I was walking slowly and stumbling every few steps.

Eventually, Naraku sighed in disgust and stopped, glaring back at me.

"Chi, come here." I winced slightly and walked towards him, only to be knocked back by a slap across the face. "You pathetic, useless, _weak_ girl!" He shouted, standing over me as I tried to sit up again. "Don't even bother getting up," He growled, stepping on my chest and pushing down until I passed out. When I had, he looked up at Tori and nodded towards my passed out form.

"Carry her, but do not dress her wounds when we get to my castle. She knows that she has to do that on her own...," He growled, then began to walk again, leaving my sister to carry me on her own. She glared at him and shook her head, kneeling down and picking me up, then following him.


	3. Broken Hearts

I love you, I hate you, I can't seem to escape you A Naraku Miniseries Chapter 2: Broken Hearts

**I love you, I hate you, I can't seem to escape you** A Naraku Miniseries Chapter 2: Broken Hearts

Chapter 2 of I love you, I hate you, I can't seem to escapte you miniseries! hope you all like!

I woke up with a groan, my head hung as I attempted to push myself up from the bed I lay on. Just as I did so, the door to my room was slammed open and Naraku shoved my sister in, causing her to fall to the floor.

"I'm afraid you'll have to learn just like your sister that _I_ am your master now...," He murmured smugly, then looked to me with a glare and a growl. "Finally you're awake. Now come...," He hissed, and I hung my head, struggling to get up.

"No you don't! My little sister needs to rest her wounds first!" I glared at my sister and bared my fangs.

"Tori, stay out of it. I'm...used to it..."

"No! Leave her alone!" I growled at her again, then winced as Naraku grabbed my arm, jerking me out of the room.

"Your sister can fight her own battles...," He muttered, slamming the door behind him and me. He dragged me out and down the stairs, then out of the castle and to the sparring yard behind the castle. "Can you never do anything right?!" He suddenly yelled, throwing me forward into a tree. I gasped in pain and blood erupted from my lungs. He smirked and my eyes widened slightly as he allowed his tentacles to show and writhe around him. "Maybe I need to teach you your lessons a little more firmly!" He shouted, thrusting his tentacles forward and through my chest and stomach. I nearly yelled out in pain, but I managed not to do anything, just lay there, wincing slightly as he lifted me into the air. "Next time I ask you to do something, I expect it to be done!" He yelled, slamming me down into the ground, and I winced as I heard a loud snap in my right arm. He smirked and removed his tentacles, grabbing my right arm and forcing me against a tree. "You couldn't even bring me a jewel shard this time!" He growled, then forced his whole weight on my arm, and this time, I couldn't help but shout out in pain as all the bones in my arm shattered. I whimpered softly and glared up at him through my blurry vision.

"Y-you're wrong, Naraku...I-I did bring you a j-jewel shard...," I whispered hoarsely, and his eyes widened slightly.

"What are you talking about, you pathetic wench?" He finally growled, shoving his weight against me again, and I yelped in pain.

"I-I'm talking about the fact that I-I grabbed the jewel shards that K-Kagome had...H-here..." I managed to dig around in my pockets and pull out the tiny jar I had taken from Kagome, barely lifting it up to him. He took it from my hand and looked back to me and I smirked weakly. "Sorry I didn't do exactly as you wanted, but I t-tried...," I whispered, then passed out, sagging in his grip. The pain was just too much anymore...

Naraku's POV

As Chi passed out in my arms, I felt my heart begin to ache again.

_Dammit...why do I continue to hurt her like this? Why can't I just give in to my feelings and stop hurting the woman I love?!_

I questioned myself angrily, then growled and shook my head.

_No...to show feelings like this is to show weakness, and I can allow no room for that at all...I have to just hope that by doing this I really __**will**__ grow to hate her...instead of...loving her..._

I growled again and pulled her into my arms, the burning feeling in the pit of my stomach growing as I looked at the blood that trickled down from her forehead...the blood that _I_ had caused to be there.

_She...even brought me the jewel shards and she's never once done me any wrong...I'm surprised that she still stays with me. Her father is the ruler of Hell and the man who gave me my new body; she could leave any time she wants and yet she still stays despite all of this pain that I put her through..._

I sighed softly and shook my head as I carried her inside.

_But after that, after I accused her of not even bringing me a jewel shard and completely shattering her right arm even though she had just been trying to do her best, though she failed because of injuries that __**I**__ had given her before...I doubt she'll stay with me any longer after this..._

I thought, then growled and steeled my nerves as I neared her room and held her by the scruff of her neck instead of bridal style as I had been, and threw open the door. I tossed her inside, wincing inwardly as she slammed into the wall and slipped down to the floor. Her sister glared up at me and I glared right back, then looked away.

"There's...bandages in the upper-right drawer of her vanity desk...," I murmured softly, not sure why I was telling her, then walked away after slamming the door. I walked numbly to my study, where I quietly shut the door, then growled and shouted out in frustration, grabbing the glass vase by the door and throwing it across the room where it shattered into thousands of pieces. I groaned and fell to my knees, holding my head. "Dammit...why can't I just tell her?!" I whispered, then shook my head. "Because she'd hate me...," I mumbled, answering myself weakly. "I've loved her ever since I first saw her, and yet I hurt her every day; push her to the edge, to the point where she's nearly dead! There is no way she could ever love me...With all the shit that I've done to her, she's got to hate me..." I groaned again and blinked in surprise as I felt something wet trickle down my cheek. I reached up and wiped away the tear, then sighed and closed my eyes. "Chi...I...I love you...," I whispered hoarsely, only wishing that she could hear me and not hate me for it...


	4. Confessions of a Middle Aged Half Demon

I love you, I hate you, I can't seem to escape you A Naraku Miniseries Chapter 3: Confessions of a middle-aged half demon

**I love you, I hate you, I can't seem to escape you** A Naraku Miniseries Chapter 3: Confessions of a middle-aged half demon

Tori's POV

I growled softly to myself as I once more changed Chi's wounds.

"Dammit Chi...Wakeup...," I muttered, for once really and truly worried about my little sister.

**She was only a year younger than me, not much time in the life of someone who's half angel and half daughter of Satan, and I was rarely ever concerned about her. However, when that bastard Naraku, the man she had gone to work for, had completely shattered her right arm and beat her to the point where her injuries—both the ones he had just inflicted and the ones she had already acquired—sent her into a coma that had so far lasted two weeks, my sisterly instincts kicked in. He still continued to beat me as well and occasionally sent me on missions for him, but strange enough, when he thought I was asleep, or when he came to get me and thought I wasn't looking, he would always glance towards Chi's inanimate body, or if he thought I was asleep, he'd walk over and just stroke her cheek or hair, and I would occasionally see her move when he did that. It took me a few days, but I had finally found something out about her through our "sisterly bond"; she was in love with Naraku. It was disturbing and infuriating at the same time how she could love him even when he beat her near to the point of death.**

**However, it seemed now that her love was going to kill her, since she was losing more and more blood every day. Normally, her wounds would have healed by now, but a trait that our family alone possessed kept her from doing so. When either of our hearts gets broken, any recent wounds we've acquired, and even some past wounds, will open in an attempt to kill us and end the heart ache. That was another way that I had found out about her love for him; her heart had finally been broken by him and she didn't have anymore will to live.**

I groaned softly and sat back as I watched the crisp white bandages I had just put on her body already grow crimson stains from the blood flow.

_Damn him...look at what he's done to my sister! He's nearly killed her..._

I thought angrily, clenching my fist. Suddenly, my eyes widened as I saw something that I had never seen: Chi was crying. Tears were beginning to slide down her cheeks and she whimpered in her sleep, sobbing softly and cringing. My anger grew at that, but I shook it away and just tried to think of a way I could hide it from Naraku.

**Eventually, I found a way to hide her tears from him, and it worked, at least, for a few days. However, one day, she began to cry and I didn't notice it until it was too late...**

The door slammed open and I jerked my head up to glare at Naraku as he stood in the doorway.

"Yes?"

"Get up. I want you to go and do the one thing your sister could never do: kill the InuYasha gang," He muttered, and I just growled at him.

"No. I have to stay here with Chi. She's losing more and more blood every day." His eyes widened slightly, but he shook his head and glared towards Chi's body. But as he did so, his eyes widened once more and he just began slowly moving towards her. "What are you doing?!" I demanded, trying to get up, and that seemed to snap him out of it somewhat.

"She's...crying...," He mumbled, glancing back towards her body, and I saw sadness and anger flicker in his eyes. "I've never seen her cry..." Suddenly, another realization popped into my mind. _**Naraku was in love with Chi!**_ I struggled to my feet and stared at him with serious eyes.

"Naraku...I want you to answer me plainly and clearly; Chi's life could depend on your answer." He froze, then scoffed and looked away.

"As if I care for her life. Besides, I'm the Master; _I_ give the commands and ask the questions." I sighed and shook my head.

"Just answer me this one question." He smirked slightly and shrugged.

"Alright, I'll answer your question."

"Do you love my sister?" He froze and seemed at a loss for words. Eventually, he shook his head and sneered.

"As if."

"Hmph...then I guess she's going to die..."

"What do you mean?!" He asked, suddenly sounding semi-scared, and I smirked slightly.

"What I mean is, she should have been healed by now, but she keeps losing too much blood and she's going to die. The reason she hasn't been healing herself like normal is that her heart is broken so her wounds are reopening and she doesn't care if she lives or dies." His eyes widened, but he just closed them and clenched his fist.

"So why should I care? She's...she's just a pathetic weakling. I don't care about her and I shouldn't; I don't need her."

"Admit it Naraku."

"There's nothing to admit!" I growled and got up in his face, pulling him down to my level.

"You love my sister! Now admit it before I _force_ you to tell nothing but the truth!" His mouth dropped and he struggled to find something to say, but he eventually gave up.

"I...yes...I...I do...," He whispered, and I nodded in triumph, then looked back to my sister.

Naraku's POV

**Chi's sister had finally cornered me and forced me to tell her that I loved her sister. But...I didn't care anymore. Chi was dying and it was all my fault...She was injured and broken, and my own heart was breaking as I saw her crying. No matter what I had ever done to her, she had never cried. Now I just wanted her to wake up so I could fix all of this...**

"Well, since you love her, then _you_ can take care of her. I'm tired of changing those blood-soaked bandages every half an hour. Besides, you still want me to go and destroy the InuYasha gang, right?" I looked at Tori in surprise, but nodded numbly. However, as she was about to leave, I stopped her.

"Wait."

"What!?"

"What...what does...what does Chi think of me?" I asked softly, for once afraid of the answer. "Does she hate me, or what? I mean, she's always tried to do her best for me and no matter how injured she was, no matter how horribly I treated her, she still stayed with me even though I didn't force her. And sometimes...sometimes if I got injured, she'd even take care of me, even if I yelled at her and told her not to..." Tori smirked and nodded towards Chi as she trembled and whimpered in her sleep.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" She asked, walking out of the room, and I just stood there, not knowing what to do anymore. Finally, I leaned down and gently gathered Chi into my arms, walking out of that room and into my own room, sitting down on my bed and cradling her body in my arms.

"Chi...," I whispered, moving her hair out of her face and laying my head on hers. "Why have I done this to you? Why have I done nothing but hurt you?" I asked weakly, and felt a tear roll down my face. "Please...wakeup...," I begged, wanting to tell her that I loved her myself and see if she did hate me or if it was something different. She just moaned and coughed up some blood in her sleep, then instinctively snuggled into my chest. My eyes widened and I tensed up, but I slowly eased up and held her gently, as if I was afraid I would break her.

Finally, I decided to take a chance and do as Tori had suggested. I leaned down to Chi's ear and closed my eyes, then opened them.

"Chi...What...what do you think of me?" I asked hoarsely, and earned a soft whimper in response.

"N-Naraku...," She whispered in her sleep and I leaned down anxiously, my eyes wide. "I...I...I love you...," She whispered, and my eyes widened even more.

_So that's why she's stayed with me...She...loved me...She __**still**__ loves me! But...but now she's dieing and it's my fault...I've killed my only love..._

I thought forlornly, closing my eyes as tears streamed down my face.

"Chi...I...I love you too...," I whispered, my tears falling on her face, and she moaned loudly and shifted around, as if trying to wake up. My eyes widened and my heart pounded in my chest.

_M-Maybe all I need to do to wake her up...i-is...tell her that I love her..._

I gulped and steeled my nerves.

"Ch-Chi...I...I love you...," I mumbled, and she twitched in her sleep again. "Chi please...please wakeup Chi...," I whispered frantically, my heart pounding. "Please!" Eventually, I just gave up and gently laid her down on my bed, not caring that the sheets were being stained with her blood as I quietly undressed her and removed the bandages, wincing and looking away as I saw how serious some of her wounds were. "Oh Chi...I'm so sorry...," I murmured, gently trying to change her bandages with shaking hands.

When I had finished, I looked to her old clothes, but they were too stained with blood, and I didn't want to dare to leave her alone even for the few minutes it would take me to rush to her room and grab another pair of her clothes. Without even thinking, I just pulled out my baboon pelt and draped it around her, then lay down on my bed with her and pulled her as close as I could, stroking her hair with a loving touch as I buried my face in her neck.

"I swear, if and _when_ you wakeup that I will never ever let anything harm you again...I'll apologize 10,000 times and it still won't be enough, but I will...I'll give you anything you ask for if you just wakeup...," I pleaded, continuing to hold her and whisper sweet promises and pleadings for her to wakeup into her ear. After a few more minutes, I heard a soft scoff from the doorway.

"No matter how much you plead or beg, she's not going to wakeup; not just yet." I growled softly and lifted my head up to see her sister Tori standing in the doorway. She was covered in blood and tossed me a few jewel shards. "They got the better of me, but I got their jewel shards and injured InuYasha and his wench pretty badly." I sighed and hung my head.

"I don't care...," I muttered bitterly. "All I want is for Chi to wake up. She...in her sleep, when I asked her what she thought of me...she told me that she loved me...," I murmured, and Tori nodded.

"I figured that out a few days ago, but what I couldn't figure out was why she loved you even after all the shit that you've done to her." I nodded and looked down at Chi's sleeping form.

"I...don't know that either...," I whispered, then looked up at Tori pleadingly. "Please, if you know a way to wake her up, please tell me." She scoffed again and closed her eyes.

"First, all those things you promised her...saying that you were sorry 10,000 times...always making sure that she knew you loved her...giving her nothing but the best and kissing every single one of her injuries every day until they heal...are you really intending to do that?" I nodded firmly, my eyes sad.

"I would do anything for her to make up for everything I've done...," I whispered, and Tori nodded.

"Alright...well, it's just a guess, and a clichéd one at that, but...maybe all you need to do is kiss her." My eyes widened as I stared at her, then back down to Chi.

"I-I'm not sure...what if it makes her hate me?"

"Oh come off it! You and I both know that Chi loves you, so you and I both know that she'd love nothing more but to have you kiss her!" I sighed and hung my head once more, then tentatively leaned down and brushed my lips against her cheek. She whimpered in her sleep and scrunched up her eyes, and I thought that it was working, but nothing else happened. "You're pathetic Naraku! You have to full on kiss her on the lips!" Tori shouted from the doorway, and I looked at her in surprise.

"What?"

"You heard me! Give her a big'oll kiss on the lips!" I looked back to Chi in surprise, then surprised myself even more by shaking my head.

"No...I...I can't..."

"If it's because I'm in here, then I'll leave."

"No, wait!" I shouted, but she was already gone and the door was slammed. I sighed and growled at the same time, then looked back to Chi as she struggled in her sleep to even breathe. "Chi...," I mumbled, then quickly leaned down and pressed my lips to hers.


	5. Sleeping Beauty Wakes Up

I love you, I hate you, I can't seem to escape you A Naraku Miniseries Chapter 4: Sleeping Beauty Wakes Up

**I love you, I hate you, I can't seem to escape you** A Naraku Miniseries Chapter 4: Sleeping Beauty Wakes Up

Naraku's POV (still)

_"Chi...," I mumbled, then quickly leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. _I waited for a few moments before pulling away, staring anxiously down at her. She moaned and coughed, but I could see that she was waking up. I pulled back and just watched her, longing for the taste of her lips again, though I wasn't sure if I should. Finally, she opened her eyes, and I smiled weakly, but as she saw me, her eyes widened and she began to tremble, a look of fear on her face. I frowned slightly and reached down to her to stroke her cheek, but she cringed and I felt a blow hit my heart.

_Chi...oh baby...I'm sorry...I've hurt you so much that now, even though you love me and I love you, you feel the need to cringe when I reach out to you..._

I thought sadly, my eyes beginning to sting.

Regular POV

When I finally woke up, I was dizzy and confused, and I felt a strange fear in my heart, like I was afraid of the one I loved now. And when I had seen Naraku, fear had just automatically clouded my senses as I remembered everything he had done to me, and I felt my love for him fading a bit. As he had reached out to touch me, I had cringed, and I saw sadness flicker in his eyes.

"Chi..." I just whimpered and pushed away from him, struggling to get out of his grip. His face fell and he gently let me go, sitting up. As I instinctively shrunk away from him, tears streaming down my face, I saw a sparkling tear fall from his eyes, and my eyes widened. "I'm...sorry...," He whispered, and I gasped softly. "I'm not sure if you heard me when you were sleeping, but...I...I love you...," He whispered hoarsely, and my eyes widened even more. I slowly tried to sit up, wincing in pain and unconsciously hugging his baboon pelt closer to me, but he shook his head, turning away. "No...You...you should rest...please. I'll go...," He mumbled sadly, wiping his eyes, then stood up and walked away, silently shutting the door behind him. I sat there trembling for a few more moments, then looked down, tears still raining down my cheeks.

_His voice...he was the one calling out to me in the darkness...He was the one who woke me up...And...he was the one holding me and promising me everything I had ever wanted him to say to me when I was dying...He...really does care and...and I pushed him away...But...I was just so scared...Oh...I'm not sure what to think anymore...He loves me, but I'm actually afraid of him..._

I sat there for awhile, still crying and trying to work my feelings out, and when I finally had, I continued to cry. I wanted to love Naraku, but I knew that I would always have a sliver of fear in me unless he found a way to erase it, but I doubted that he would.

"You're awake! Oh he already made you cry?!" I lifted my head up and saw Tori standing in the doorway, and I shook my head.

"No...I...I'm just confused."

"Well it has to be extremely confusing to make you cry...You've never cried, or at least, you never did until you were asleep and dying." I nodded and hung my head.

"I...I heard his voice calling out to me in the darkness and it woke me up. I felt his arms wrapped around me and I heard him promising me everything I could ever want...I was so happy. But...but when I woke up, I just felt scared and it was an involuntary cringe when he reached out to touch me, but I could see that it hurt him. I'm just not sure what to think anymore. He finally cares and I should be happy, but I'm afraid that even if I want to love him, I know that I'll always have a sliver of fear in me unless he finds a way to erase it..." She nodded and sat down by me.

"You know that he promised that he'd say he was sorry 10,000 times and even then it wouldn't be enough to erase what he had done...," She murmured, and I shook my head.

"No...I...I didn't..."

"He also said that he would give you anything you wanted, that he'd give you nothing but the best, that he'd make sure nothing ever happened to you, that he'd make sure you always knew he loved you, and that he'd kiss every single one of your injuries every day until they healed..." My eyes widened and she nodded. "Yeah...he promised all of that..." I sighed sadly and looked away.

"But I think I hurt his feelings when I pushed him away because I was scared of him..."

"It doesn't matter to him. Watch. NARAKU!" My eyes widened as she shouted for him, and I heard a soft growl from the other side of the door; he must have just been passing by.

"What?!" He growled, and Tori winked at me.

"Chi says she wants a flower!" My eyes widened, but they widened even more when I heard Naraku say

"I'll be right back." I stared at my sister and she winked at me again. A few seconds later, there was a knock at the door. "C-can I come in?" Tori looked to me and I nodded.

"Y-yeah...," I mumbled, and the door slowly opened. As Naraku walked in, I gasped softly and he looked down, but walked over to me and handed me the bouquet of roses he held in his hand. It also seemed that he had been in such a hurry that he hadn't even watched for the thorns, because his hand was bandaged with bandages that were splotched with blood.

"I'm sorry...," He mumbled, his voice full of pain, then quickly kissed my cheek and turned to leave.

"W-wait...!" He turned back to look at me, his eyes anxious like a puppy's and I looked away. "Umm...please...stay...," I whispered, and he smiled briefly, though it quickly disappeared. Tori looked from me to him, then sighed.

"You know what; I'm going back down to hell. Bye." She clicked her fingers and disappeared, and Naraku raised his eyebrow, then shook his head and looked back to me as I stroked the petals of the roses.

"Chi...I..."

"Thank you Naraku..."

"What?"

"I...I said thank you. You...you saved me." His eyes widened and he sat on the bed beside me, though not too close; he was obviously still afraid of hurting or scaring me.

"What do you mean?"

"I...When I was asleep and dying...I heard your voice calling out to me in the darkness. I felt your arms wrapped around me and that kept me going for a little while..." He looked down and nodded.

"I...I'm glad..." Suddenly, he looked up at me. "Chi I couldn't bear to live without you!" My eyes widened and he nodded. "I...I've loved you ever since I met you but I just tried to mask it with cruelty because I didn't want to seem weak, but now I see that I just made everything worse for you _and_ I!" I whimpered softly and he shook his head. "Please...don't cry...I don't want to see you sad any longer...," He murmured, reaching over and wiping the tears I had dared to cry. Suddenly, I couldn't hold back any longer and I threw my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"Naraku..." He was tense and I could tell he was confused, but he slowly eased up and wrapped his arms around me.

"Chi, I'm so sorry...I wish I could take back every single injury I've ever given you...I just..." He trailed off and just hugged me tightly. "I'm so, so sorry...," He mumbled, and I barely lifted up my head from his shoulder.

"N-Naraku...d-did you really promise to apologize 10,000 times?" I asked softly, and he nodded, stroking my hair.

"I did, and I know that even then I won't have said it nearly enough..." I just smiled and snuggled into his chest.

"Oh Naraku...I...I'm sorry too..."

"Why? What do you have to be sorry for? You've always done your best for me, and even took care of me when I was sick and injured, even if I told you not to..."

"I...When I woke up, I know that I hurt you when I pulled away...," I mumbled, and he shook his head.

"I can understand why...I mean, I was the one who sent you into that coma, and with everything I had done the past fifty years..." He trailed off and looked away. I shook my head and reached up, stroking his cheek.

"Naraku..." He shook his head again and grasped my hand, brushing his lips across my finger tips.

"I'm sorry...," He murmured, and I just cuddled against him. "Is there anything you want or need?" He asked, and I shook my head.

"No...I have everything I've ever wanted right here..." He smiled and just held me to him, whispering sweet nothings in my ear until I fell asleep.


	6. Epilouge

I love you, I hate you, I can't seem to escape you A Naraku Miniseries Epilogue

**I love you, I hate you, I can't seem to escape you** A Naraku Miniseries Epilogue

**He managed to apologize to me 10,000 times in that one night, and yet he continued to apologize after that until I finally begged him to stop. He came through with all of his promises...always making sure I knew he loved me...kissing all of my wounds every day until they healed...He did it all. Anything I asked for or even mentioned, he gave me, even if I told him I really didn't need it; he just said "I promised..." After a time, I told him that wasn't necessary to give me something if I hadn't asked for it or if he hadn't seen that I truly wanted it or needed it, and he finally conceded. But the one thing that I wanted the most...He asked me first if he could, and then he did it; he marked me as his mate. It was like heaven being with him and knowing that he truly loved me...**


End file.
